1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tarp system for a side-dump trailer or truck and more particularly to an adapter plate for a tarp system for a side-dump trailer or truck. More particularly, an adapter plate is secured to the upper pivot pin of the front hydraulic cylinder of the side-dump body. An adapter plate is also secured to the upper pivot pin of the rear hydraulic cylinder of the side-dump body. The swing arms of the tarp system are selectively vertically adjustably and pivotally secured to the adapter plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, side-dump bodies mounted on trailers or trucks have become extremely popular. The assignee of the instant invention has obtained many patents on side dump bodies with one of the first patents being U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,214 to Ralph Rogers.
Tarp systems have been previously provided for side-dump trailers such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,032,950 and 6,206,449. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,950, the swing arms thereof are pivotally secured to a spring mount or bracket which is positioned below the upper end of each of the front and rear walls of the side-dump body. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,449, the swing arms are connected to brackets secured to the forward and rearward ends of the side-dump body. The requirement of the spring mount or bracket in U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,950 and the bracket in U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,449 requires additional fabrication steps and adds additional weight to the side-dump body. Further, the fact that the swing arms have their inner or lower ends positioned considerably below the upper ends of the forward and rearward end walls of the side-dump body restricts their reach. This is particularly true when the side-dump body has extenders at the upper ends thereof, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,668 which issued on Nov. 30, 2010 entitled A SIDE-DUMP BODY HAVING AN INCREASED CARRYING CAPACITY. The swing arms of the prior art are not believed to be capable to move a tarp over the upper ends of a side-dump body having extenders extending upwardly from the upper edges thereof.
Applicant's earlier invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,611,187 truly represents an improvement in the tarping systems of the prior art. However, Applicant believes that the instant invention represents a further improvement in the prior art by providing a means for selectively, vertically and pivotally mounting the inner ends of the front and rear swing arms of the tarp system to adapter plates which are secured to the hydraulic cylinder upper pivot pins at the forward and rearward ends of the side-dump tub or body.